Breaker the Bane
by TheBlessedDamned
Summary: Breaker was just a man. a soldier fighting for freedom. but in one swift act he becomes the most powerful being. Ever. follow him as he tries to reconcile eternity with humanity pain with love and hope of a future with suffering of the past. Can peace be found in a world of madness? or will the greatest of heroes fall to the madness within...


**Ok so I thought I'd try something…different. A fanfic written like a comic with only actions and dialogue. I found it interesting and still was dragged into it a lot so I hope you all enjoy : ) constructive feed back is welcome but no prickishness please. Anyways enjoy and plenty of twists and turns yet to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Marvel, Marvel Characters Places Things or Related.**

"Breaker to your left!" yelled a woman in red leather. She was holding two ninja daggers and fighting two enemies at once. Breaker roared and dispatched the three he was fighting. "I see 'em, prepare to die you bastards!" he threw his short swords at the Brood soldiers, striking them in the head. Electricity coursed through them and they vaporized. "Deadpool Daredevil left flank" he called to two men in costumes. "You got it boss" yelled Deadpool enthusiastically. Daredevil groaned and muttered "dammit" then rushed after Deadpool to engage some Skrull soldiers.

Breaker tapped his com-link. "Alpha to factions three four and six how's it going?" "Faction three pulling through Avengers holding" said Captain America. "Faction four moving on to sector 17 Xmen will keep contact" said Cyclops. "Faction six holding but barely. Never thought the Brood and Skrulls would team up with Sha'tari" came Reed Richard's voice. Breaker scowled as he dispatched a Sha'tari lieutenant. It was unexpected. But it was irrelevant. They couldn't lose. "We'll make it, factions two and five what's your status?" Nick Fury's voice came over the com-link, "faction two is stable. All S.H.I.E.L.D heroes and agents are deployed." Hulk roared over the com-link "faction five is secured, the rest of us are holding base."

Breaker smiled. Everything was going according to plan. He let loose a crazy laugh and threw a knife into a Skrull's gut electrocuting him." Ok we will stop this alliance here and now. Move Alpha Delta Sego. I'm taking those bastards down." He noticed Electra looking at his admiringly. "What?" he asked innocently. She merely smiled and said "ya know for a guy with no memories or abilities you're a pretty scary guy." Breaker laughed and whistled to Deadpool who was making jokes as he beheaded soldiers. "Yo Deadpool you're with me, full blown crazy duo, u ready?" Deadpool just laughed maniacally, fist-pumped the air and yelled "HELL YA!" they charged through the soldiers, smashed into the throne room and rushed the alien leaders. Breaker jumped into Deadpool's hand and Deadpool threw him.

Breaker spun in the air swords straight in front and sliced a hole clean through the Brood commander's torso. Deadpool charged the Skrull king and Breaker took on the Sha'tari empress. "Ok hon Sorry about this." Breaker twisted swept a low kick, knocking her off her feet and into the air, then slammed his sword into her chest pinning her to the floor. Deadpool had just dispatched the Skrull king at that moment. Breaker touched his com-link and called to the others. "ok big guys are down Armies should be fallin' into disarray." "Army's on retreat" called Reed. "Hell ya we did it!" yelled stark. "Damn fine job Breaker" said Nick fury. Breaker Just smiled and nodded." damn fine job all of you. Yo Research what's the status?" "All armies retreating and corpses are gone. They won't be reviving." Replied Beast.

Professor X spoke up. "And we may have solved your Issue Breaker. Breaker smiled and tried his best not to cry. It was finally happening. Deadpool slapped his shoulder, laughing crazily." Ya hear that buddy you're getting your memories back!" Breaker laughed and put Deadpool in a headlock. "We'll always be the crazy duo though!" Breaker let Deadpool go and walked back to the team. He was smiling like a fool. He just couldn't help it. "Great job guys first round's on me!" they all smiled and Breaker hugged Electra as he led them back to base.

Breaker and his team walked back to the Avengers Tower their base of operations. Heroes were waiting for them and they nodded as he passed. Everyone was smiling. Cap shook his hand and then gave a salute which Breaker returned." Great work soldier". Thor clapped him on the shoulder nearly knocking him down." Valiant job mortal." Breaker just laughed and rubbed his shoulder saying, "watch it big guy ya about broke my shoulder." Thor laughed and the others grinned. That was breaker for ya quick with a joke and always one for fun. But he could be serious and he was fearless. He was what a hero should be and everyone respected him. "Breaker laughed and clapped his hands." Ok where's X sooner get this done sooner I hit the bar." They laughed and stark took Breaker by the shoulders. "He's in the lab common, but you really should slow down. You drink enough to kill a fish."

Breaker laughed as Stark led him to the lab, the others following. "Ya well whatever. Hope this works but if not-"he shrugged"-oh well." Stark smiled and led him to a room. Professor X and Reed stood behind a control panel and a chair sat underneath a giant telescope looking thing. Breaker took his cue and sat in the chair and Reed strapped him in. X smiled from the control panel and said "great job Breaker. I don't know who you were but you're obviously a soldier. Maybe a general." Hulk grunted" the guy fights like the devil." Everyone smiled and Reed Richards continued.

"Best we can figure your memories aren't gone just suppressed. And whatever did it is suppressing your anatomy and appearance too. We're gona bring it out. You should still retain your current memories and identities though. So really we're basically merging them." Breaker smiled and nodded for them to begin. X and Reed started fiddling with controls and the machine above the chair hummed and started blasting Breaker with particles. Breaker let out a bloodcurdling scream and struggled against the restraints. He began to change before their eyes.

His skin turned blue and his eyes red. He grew to seven feet tall and his hair turned white and grew to his shoulders. His clothes shred leaving him naked only for new ones to take its place. Black combat boots and pants appeared. A black shirt with no sleeves showed off his lean but powerful muscles. Hundreds of white symbols glowed on it in a spiral formation A kingly cape donned his shoulders. A three pronged crown appeared on his head. A blood red starburst symbol glowed at the base of the middle prong. A glowing white aura surrounded him. A scepter appeared at his feet. It was an 8 foot black rod with a 3inch silver blade at the base. A miniature galaxy swirled between three golden talons. Breaker screamed in pain and squirmed against the restraints. His eyes glowed like supernovas and a beam shot from them through the roof all the way into space. His eyes started to bleed and blood dripped from his mouth. He slumped forward. "SHUT IT OFF!" yelled stark.

X and reed shut off the machine. Cap ran over to Breaker and undid the restraints. Breaker fell forward but cap caught him. He tested his pulse and yelled "he needs a defib now!" stark ran to a compartment on the wall and got one. He handed it to cap and cap pulled up Breakers shirt. He rubbed the paddles together and called "clear" Breaker jerked but didn't move. "clear" called cap as he did it again. Those gathered were stunned silent. "Breaker" whispered Electra. After seven tries stark laid a hand Caps shoulder" cap….he's gone" cap looked at him tears in his eyes. All those gathered hung their heads. "He can't be….he just can't" said Cap. He stood and turned his back. Then saw the others stunned faces and turned to look at Breaker.

The walls were disintegrating and the matter flying into Breaker's mouth. Breaker gasped and bolted upright. He put one hand to his heart and the other his head." Don't know what's worse dying or the flood of memories." He tried to rise to his feet but fell to his knees. Cap helped him up and supported him. "How..." whispered Stark. Breaker grinned. "I'm the lost Emperor. I can't die." Breaker held his head and stumbled a little." Ah shit that hurt. The flood of memories is a bitch." Electra whispered" lost emperor?" Breaker laughed and nodded. He knew they had no clue as to what was going on.

"I was dethroned at the early years of my Empire." He held his head, "sonova bitch it hurts to think." He turned to a puzzled Professor X and laughed." Now I know how you feel X and yes that means what you think, no I'm not a threat but you do have some coming one of which is my former Empire. One of 'em is Galactus. He never liked me much. But even at his peak he avoided my Empire. I would've smacked him across three galaxies if he didn't. By your shocked expressions I guess history has forgotten me." He stood on his own, regal and strong, swept back his cape and bowed. "Emperor of seventeen galaxies countless races, Scourge of the cosmos and Bane to all. Emperor Rik'Tarar at your service. "

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe this. It was just too much. Breaker held his head. "Ok…OW! It's gona take some getting used to, having all these memories back and all. He smiled at everyone and it was warm and kind" I prefer Breaker though. Still the same guy just got some additional traits now. And no I don't plan on resuming my Empire. Granted someone acceptable will have to replace the three we killed. I know you'll think of me differently but don't. Still your friend still your ally. And if you excuse me I believe I have to prove that now."

He walked past them and back the way they came. The others followed him. Breaker walked out of the Tower and stood on the steps. When the others joined him they dropped their jaws. Hundreds of Starships hung in the air. They were layered all the way into space. They knew thousands of ships now enveloped the globe. Breaker scowled and started thinking. He looked up at the sky and said" Yep just about every space faring race Is here." His scowl deepened and he grunted. He turned back to his friends, determination in his eyes. "Ok change of plans I resume role make earth off limits. Everyone's happy. Any other way it's galactic war." He turned back to the ships standing proud and strong. He called out to them

"Yo all of you rulers to Sha'tari ship you got two minutes. Swear fealty or we go old school and your worlds see why I'm called the Bane of All. One minute twenty four seconds. Don't test me. I've been exiled so long I'm itching for some world destruction. Fifty-six seconds. Sha'tari bring me up." He wavered and disappeared. Everyone stood speechless. No one had any idea what to say. Finally someone spoke up. "general huh?' said Electra. Professor X laughed. "well I guess that was the understatement of the century." Everyone grinned" you think?" said Cap smiling. Stark scratched his beard. "so what do we do?" Professor X laughed and wheeled himself to the door. "Only one thing to do Stark. Wait." The others laughed and followed him inside.

They milled around the tower. Finally after four hours Reed called the all clear. Everyone sighed in relief. Breaker walked through the door a holographic woman in front of him. "Ok tell the Kree to abandon that moon. They only have one drill on it so it's no loss. They only keep it as an insult to the Skrulls anyways. I need to feed Galactus something." The woman bowed said" as you wish your majesty" and the image disappeared. Breaker laughed and spread his arms. "Ok so I got you guys off limits to every major race in the cosmos. Also you're under royal protection, so if Anihilus or anyone attacks you got the full force of the Empire at your back. Also Galactus no longer has free reign. His feasting zone has been severely diminished. Don't worry about him though he really doesn't need much. He's become quite the glutton in my absence really. "

"Oh! And your status with the empire is an autonomous territory, meaning you govern yourself but you get all the benefits of the Empire. All the good none the bad kind of thing. Also Stark Reed the Kree wish to share tech with you. They really like your work. I told them it was up to you. So I guess that solves all your extraterrestrial problems huh? Now you just got fools like Doom and such. Oh ya and I almost forgot Thor please schedule me an audience with Odin. Would love to have him as an ally. What with you Asgardians being one of the more honorable races and such." He rolled his shoulders and said "well I'm goin' for some drinks…yo Deadpool wanna break our record?"

Deadpool who had been laying lazily on the couch perked up "seriously? He asked hopefully. Breaker smiled and nodded which prompted Deadpool to yell "hell ya!" he rushed over to Breaker who put an arm around his shoulder and they walked away laughing crazily. "You're going down Breaker!" "Not a chance Deady!" and then they were gone. Electra scowled and threw her hands up in the air. "Its official. Breaker is even more insane!" Some of the others ginned, but the rest laughed. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.


End file.
